My Warning? Don't fall in love!
by JuniperScaymoore
Summary: My name is Hanabi Sakura, and this is my story of heartbreaking trance with the monster Ootori Kyouya.


_Welcome, to my story, the story of a crush that broke my heart. I know I am not the first to go through these things, but considering my circumstances, it would heed you well to know that a broken heart can happen to anyone. My warning? Don't fall in love. _

Sun shined on me, brightening my eyes. Groaning, I ducked under soft covers. I froze. These weren't mine. Hearing deep breathing coming from in front of me, I looked up. A men's night shirt looked back at me. Oh goodness gracious, was I experiencing one of those late-night American films? Wait, I knew this shirt… I knew this smell. Heck, I even knew the face my eyes had found. Ootori Kyouya. Oh my gracious. Oh… Poking his pale, smooth face, I tried to make him wake up. I opened his eyes forcibly. He groaned and pushed me away. Maybe he wasn't a morning person. Then, I looked at the clock behind his head-11:22 A.M. Okay that was late. Very late. Shouldn't my maids be wondering where I am by now? Don't they care?

Maybe not. Maybe they already know, maybe they're just letting me be with "Ootori-sama" a bit longer. Figures. That would totally be something they would do. When I got home, there would definitely be some firings. Anyway, to get out of the present situation-

I tried pulling away, but his arm was still around my neck. He pulled me closer again. Geeze. I tried reverse psychology. Pulling on his shirt, I put my ear on his chest. Hmm… His heartbeat was actually quite comfortable. Closing my eyes, I relaxed……….

His heartbeat became irregular. Looking up, I saw Kyouya peering down at me. A smirk on his face, I saw a slight squint in his eyes. Blushing hard, heat rising to my face in a manner that would not have been ladylike if anyone had seen, I pushed away from his chest, but still caught in his grip. He fumbled a bit for his glasses but when he did, he took a good look at a struggling me. "Sakura…chan?" He murmured lazily. "What is Sakura-chan doing here so early in the morning?" My jaw dropped, and half-screamed. "Kyou-kun, its 11:30! Not early in the slightest!" I thought I should explain at this point… while he collected his thoughts.

My name is Sakura, Hanabi Sakura and I am the childhood friend of Mr. Kyouya Ootori. Sad to say, I've never understood him, but for the longest time… I've had a huge crush on him! I'm 15 now, and he's 16, so it isn't like this is impossible. My family is even a respectable one, though I don't attend Ouran. Anyway, I've never understood when we've had scheduled play-dates when we were young, how he'd always come late. We were going to meet today at a park… and I absolutely did NOT want him to be late! So last night, I snuck into his mansion and surprised him. Who knew this would be the result?

Ugh, with Kyou-kun you can never tell! "Sakura-chan… Is it really that late?" I was furious! "Kyou-kun, geeze, I had no idea when you said 'low blood pressure' that you were actually being serious! BAKA! We've wasted the whole day! I have to go somewhere later, so we can't possibly spend time later to make up for it!" My face puffed with indignantly. "We can't even go out today, look, I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday! It might be okay for you to do that, but I'm a girl! That's frowned upon in society today, you know." Kyou-kun simply straightened his glasses and sat up, pulling me up as well. "Hmm," he pondered. "Then if I'm doing nothing else today… We could," He leaned close to my ear, "Stay in here the whole day." What had he learned in that stupid host club of his? I blushed, of course, as I always had since Junior high started.

_Riiing, riiing._ Kyou-kun picked up his cell phone, which was always on, of course. "Ah. Oh, I see. My apologies. Ja." He hung up, but he was already straightening his shirt and looking for something else to wear. "I forgot that today was Saturday. We don't have school today, still, but the Host Club is meeting anyway to discuss some themes… What's with that face, Sakura-chan?" I couldn't hide my fury any longer. "Kyou-kun! It's not fair!" I burst out, jaded emotions piercing sharply into my voice. "I never get to talk to Kyou-kun anymore because of that stupid club, and I'll never get time to ever see you again! Kyou-kun hontoni wa BAKA! Itsumo…" I looked up into a suddenly concerned pair of eyes. His eyes. "That's twice you've called me an idiot. Why can't Sakura-chan spend time with me anymore?" I glared at him. How dare he even ask that question! "Marriage Interview." The few words caught in my throat and I struggled to push them out. "It's with a company that might be beneficial to the Hanabi Franchise. We've been going through some tough times recently so a marriage is probably the best way to settle things down quickly." My voice was at a minimum level. I looked at him, wondering if he was concerned for me. "Then I guess I have no other choice then," he said. What does he mean, 'no other choice'? "Sakura, I'll have the maids send some clothing up, so pick one you like. I'm leaving for Ouran, but go downstairs later. I'll get a chauffeur for you…" Wait, so by that he meant….? "But… Kyou-kun! I don't want you to go!" He frowned. "There's no helping it, Sakura-chan, I have to. That's why I'll get the car to drive you to Ouran."

What? I didn't want to go to some host club hosting school! Kyou-kun would probably be managing whatever the whole time, and he wouldn't have time for me at all, and this time I wouldn't even have anything else to do! I got up to leave. "Sakura-chan." I froze and turned around. Whatever he was going to say, it better be good. "I promise I'll be yours the whole day if you are good—at least until you have to leave for your interview." He was probably joking, and he said this in a joking voice, but I decided to take up on that offer. Any day where Kyou-kun promises me something that amazing, I would be right there next to him the whole time. "You promise?" I asked, trying to keep my voice stable. With his nod, I smiled, and gave my consent.

So that's why I'm here now… What to wear? He has the most amazing taste; I'll have to give him that… Should I pick the dark blue dress with transparent heels? Or the sunflower yellow blouse with jeans and hoop earrings? Oh, but that is just the most amazingly adorable oriental-styled qi pao! With glee, I sorted through the rest of the fabulous clothing. It wasn't often I actually got to pick what I wore. After… who knows, maybe 20 minutes at best, I picked a baby blue sundress with colorful bangles and a belt. I _so_ had to thank Kyou-kun when I saw him later. He was mine for the day, after all, and mine to toy around with. Looking at the time, I panicked-it was almost 12! Throwing on black heels, I headed towards the kitchen for, um, 'breakfast'.

Whew, I finally made it to the school. This school wasn't as large as mine, but there were so many more stairways and corridors. I almost got lost, but after asking where the Ouran Host club was to some really nice boys out front of school, I followed the directions to what seemed to be an open space within the school. I stared, puzzled. Didn't Kyou-kun say something about the club being in the Third Music Room? Perhaps those people got lost in their own school as well; I had seen it happen with mine befo-

A hand slammed beside me, and I was pinned against the walls of the indoor garden. One male towered over me, and I began to tremble. "Who do we have here?" One of the boys who had directed me here circled around and saluted his leader. "Hanabi Sakura, model, of the Hanabi Franchise." Was this a stalker? How did this person know who I was? Hanabi Model Co. wasn't even a very large company. Why did boys of more influence care about that stuff? Leaning closer, the pack leader whispered in my ear. "Sa-ku-ra-chan, ne? Do you want to have some fun?" I screamed. Kyou-kun, where were you at times like this?

A door slammed open besides me, and Kyou-kun came out, dressed in a weird outfit. Never have I been gladder to see him. I was tearing up. "Kyou-kun!" I cried out, desperately needing him. The guy cursed and leaned closer to me, opening his mouth wide, threatening to eat me. I tried to shrink into the wall, but couldn't get any farther. He had me pinned to the extent where all I could move was my head. Opening my eyes again, I saw that Kyou-kun was no longer there. Where had he gone when I needed him? Shutting my eyes again, I prepared to feel defiled.

Wait. The feeling lifted. I looked over, and realized Kyouya was standing behind him. Another tall man was standing next to Kyou-kun, but I sensed no threat from him. He roughly pulled the vile man off of me, and I realized that the scum holding onto me was not part of the Ouran School. Kyou-kun was talking to that man, with a smile on his face even, but I could tell he was in his ultra-scary mode. I shudder with fear most times I've seen that facet of his personality, but this time, I felt reassured. Kyou-kun could make everything better.

I began to hear again; the attack had shocked all but my sense of sight out of me. Slowly, I began to hear. Kyou-kun was counting… at three, that man ran like he probably had never run before. I began to feel. The ache from his rough grip circled my fingers and as I began to see clearer, I saw a red ring was coming around. It stung! Finally, all my senses flooded back in a quality that only adrenaline could bring. I breathed in a breath of fresh air. Kyou-kun had knelt on the filthy floor, not paying the slightest attention to his clothes. He took out a salve and rubbed circulation back into my hands, taking care to wrap it well. I thanked him in shaky breaths, but his eyes were concentrated on care. I looked at his friend. He was silent, with black hair. I recognized him almost immediately. Morinozuka Takashi. Hai, I recognized him. I had met him and his… cousin… at a social event hosted by Kyou-kun a few years ago. We hadn't been introduced by anyone except ourselves, so I suppose he didn't know my connection with Kyou-kun.

Finally, Kyou-kun had finished. I was extremely grateful for his help, and told him as much when I wrapped my arms around him in a giant hug. He seemed surprised-good! It was nice to see some emotion on his face other than concern. With this, he spoke. "Sakura-chan, I got worried when you didn't come and I heard from the chauffeur you had arrived quite some time ago. Oh, this is Mori-sempai. He is also a member of the host club. Come, Sakura-chan, I'll introduce you to the rest of the club." I had already met some of them, and others I wasn't even sure what their names were. Yes, meeting the club would be the first step. I followed diligently behind Mori-sempai and Kyou-kun.

"Welcome to the Host Club," Kyouya said gallantly. I looked around and took it all in. Guests were just starting to come in; some of the hosts were occupied, but a few wandered aimlessly. Without a word of farewell, Mori went and joined his cousin… Honey? Honey-sempai was entertaining some guests with the help of a cake. It was a bit comical, I must say, and I giggled. Then I caught myself. No matter I saw or heard- the host club was a dirty place where Kyou-kun spent too much time at. But the people could be nice… right?

I looked hesitantly at Kyouya, my Kyouya. He smiled and pushed me gently forward. "Come," he said in his wonderfully melodic voice, "Let me introduce you." Motioning towards a sofa, he began his tour. "Tamaki," He called out, and brought me forwards. "Suoh Tamaki, his father is the superintendent of the school," I did my best curtsey. "This was Kyou-kun's best friend. "Tamaki, this is my childhood friend, Hanabi Sakura-chan." It sounded strange to hear him say my full name. A thrill went up my spine. "Tamaki is the King of the host club." Who was he kidding? With the aura he displayed back there, he was the true king… the shadow king, I decided. Next, he brought me over to where two twins were looking out the windowsill. "These are the Hitachins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Hitachin… the name rang a bell in my mind. It was probably because the name was so influential. I made a mental note to see what their fortune was based on. "Moving on, this is Fujioka Haruhi. He's a commoner." Psh, as if that would interest me. What did interest me was that this boy was so cute-a commoner, but nevertheless very pretty. I looked at his eyes. Something was wrong. Turning to Kyouya, I asked him, "Ne, Kyou-kun, how come Fujioka-san has girl eyes?" He smiled back at me. "Haruhi is very popular among the guests because of his cuteness, though it isn't to the level of Honey-sempai's fame." I shrugged it off, if Kyou-kun wanted to avoid it, it would be avoided. For now, anyway, he led me over to where Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were. Kyouya moved aside, finishing his last accounts of the Host Club members. "Morinozuka Takashi, like I said before, and Haniozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey-sempai."

He gestured for me to sit, but I refused, reminding him that I was spending the day with him, not the host club. He shrugged nonchalantly and continued to mark things down on his clipboard.

Great, my time with Kyou-kun and he ignored me. I decided to explore the room itself. This was the Third Music Room, right? It was bound to have some musical instruments in it… like… a great piano! I found it in the corner and ran delightedly towards it. Did I dare? No, not really, but I did it anyway. Opening the piano, I formed some basic chords on the keys, not making a sound. It had been ages since I learned to play the piano, to please talent scouts that came. It had always been interesting, but I had just never found the time. I let down the curtains so that the host club wouldn't see me, and started to play. The first notes that came were awful sounding, but gradually, as I remembered more and more, the clashing notes began to sound like a sweet melody- The curtain drew back, I stopped playing in shock as the 'King' of the host club directed his surprised look at me. What had I done this time? "What was that song?" He asked, breathless. I roamed my mind, searching for the name but it was Kyou-kun who replied. "Summer, by Hisashi." Ah, that was what it was. "Sakura-chan's favorite song, though she doesn't know the name. Ne?" I looked sharply at his smiling face and rebuked him, though not harshly. "I know the name!" His face mocked me with another smile. "Oh? Then, Sakura-chan, can you tell me what the notes are that you played? What was his original thought upon composition? If you can answer that, then what was the composer's first name?" I opened my mouth to form an O. While I knew the answer to the first two questions, the last got me. What was his name? Anyways- "Kyou-kun! That isn't fair! I haven't played that piece in ages!" We continued to debate further, and I got out of my chair when-

A soothing melody, far better than the one I had played, though it certainly was the same thing, erupted from the piano. Turning around, I saw Tamaki with a peaceful smile on his face, already recalling the song as he played further. The customers of the host club gathered around the piano, in awe as their king played such a wonderful song from memory. Looking at Kyouya again, he shook his head. "Don't disturb the club members any more, please, Sakura-chan." Hurt, I turned around and walked away. How could we ever spend the day together if he was pushing me away?

I wandered the school for a few hours, familiarizing myself with the place, not that I had to. In a few more hours, I would be driven to a marriage interview where I would learn my fate of being married to some other person, other than Kyouya, and I would lose what freedoms I had left. Still, as I walked through the empty halls, I wept bitterly as my head pounded. I walked aimlessly, and then found myself at the front doors of the school. Flipping open my cell phone, I called to let my _own_ chauffer know where I could be found and to pick me up.

Meanwhile, I sat in a bench in the front garden. Tearing out a dandelion, I plucked the petals one by one: "Kyouya wa Baka. Kyouya wa Baka. Kyouya wa Baka." When I finished that flower, I tore up another one. And so in this manner I weeded the grass at Ouran. "You know, when people normally do that, they usually say, love me, love me not." I looked up and dropped the empty stalk in my hand. Turning around, I faced the King, Tamaki Suoh. "What do you know?" I asked in a sharp, hurt voice. In truth, I was trembling. Quite possibly I was wishing the very same thing as I said the contradictory words. How could _Kyouya_ ever be an idiot? Only when it came to matters of love, I told myself. Only when it came to love. "I would know if a lady such as yourself was feeling hurt, or sad." His gentle remark surprised me. The few times I had listened to Kyouya talk about his host club, he spoke about the shallow idiot Tamaki, not this kind, considerate Tamaki I faced now. "What an accurate way to describe the way I feel now…" I murmured softly, sitting on the plush grass, without a care for my clothing. "Do you like Kyouya?" He asked softly. Still, his comment threw me off balance. "Kyou…ya… Ah, wakarenai… He's so nice some times, but some times he can be so blunt." I really _didn't_ know. Sure, I said I had a crush on him, but sometimes a crush is just a crush, and nothing more… still, it had that feeling that maybe if we both tried, we could make it something more. My mind flooded with questions. I had never given it much thought before; no, better to leave it as it was and not lose the relationship we already had.

My thought is that Tamaki saw the confusion in my heart, and thought of a way to make it clear up, at least temporarily. "Let me tell you a story about a little French girl," Tamaki began, and in a river of words and enchantment, I was sucked into the story. I forgot all the pains and aches of my heart, which was probably Tamaki's idea. I smiled when the little girl braved through the worst of the worst, and cried when she sang such sad words. When it was time to leave, the story was not yet done. I stood, brushing off tears from my eyes and dirt from my dress. "Tamaki-kun," I asked "May I come back and hear the rest of the story some time?" I said these words softly, so that if anyone was near they wouldn't hear my consent to return to this horrible place. If only to hear a bit more of the story and to heal a bit more of my heart, I would return. Even if it meant breaking my heart every time I saw _his_ face. Tamaki smiled and agreed. "When you come next time, I shall tell you of how the little girl Cosette turns into a fine young lady." Even though I was the same age as him, my mind felt calm, like I was a child in his presence. Nodding happily, I mock-curtsied, still under the spell of the story. Smiling, I left, my heart mended and in the heavens at last.

I didn't know at all then but as I left, Kyouya stepped out of the shadows, asking Tamaki what they had been talking. Smiling nostalgically, he shook his head and refused to say anything. As Kyouya left, Tamaki did say one thing—"Kyouya. Don't break that poor girl's heart any longer." Kyouya was probably thinking "How could I break Sakura-chan's heart?" While it may seem sentimental, according to Kyouya, 'how could I break anyone's heart?' meant something along the lines of 'I'm a charming man.' Like I said, I never understood Kyouya.

That night, I brushed my hair until it flowed with silky-straight elegance. Wearing a strapless black dress that was both cute yet formal, I headed to my marriage interview. I think I was actually pretty lucky. When I got there, I was lead by butler to a private section in a beautiful traditional Japanese restaurant. As I looked at my host, I was shocked to see double. My 'marriage partner' turned out to be the Hitachin twins! We conversed at length, none of us afraid because we were already acquaintances. I did feel that they were a bit introverted, but I teased and poked and tried my best. Remember, I was still in the height of my euphoric moment then. Suddenly, when the chaperones had left and the food had arrived, we were alone. With sudden seriousness, Hikaru---or was it Kaoru? No, Kaoru introduced himself on the left… and this guy was on the right… Okay, he who I presumed to be Hikaru suddenly asked the same question as the King. "Do you like Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru looked a bit shocked, not because, I think, that I would be in love with him, but because the usually dense Hikaru had noticed. Kaoru did seem to be the quiet, observant type. In any case, I answered truthfully as possible. "I don't know. I might, but… at the moment my emotions are quite muddled." Both twins nodded knowledgably, as if they had the same problems. Hikaru continued on, "Tono left during the middle of the club hours, and Kyouya did shortly. It seems as if they were arguing a bit after you left." Tono? Lord? Oh! Lord was a nickname for King! He did that? And Kyouya followed? My heart felt pulled in two different directions, having a provocative moment. I was thrilled that Kyouya had left as well, but only after Tamaki left as well? Was it because he felt compelled to go after me? Or was it because he felt compelled to go after his best friend? Too many questions once more. Kaoru finally jumped in. "We're sorry… just sorry." I understood, even if they didn't really. They were sorry that I had to experience such emotions. I got up to leave, but realized this _was_ a marriage interview. I sat back down. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, and waved me on. "You can go; we were going to tell Kaa-san that we didn't want to get married no matter who it was. We're still young, ne?" I laughed a high laugh, and agreed. Still, a thread of worry encircled me. I was finally reassured when the twins gave me a thumb up and told me they would ask their mother to go through with the deal anyway. Hanabi Enterprises had nothing to worry about.

As I slept, I tossed and turned in dreamless slumber. I was just as glad when I awoke; if I had dreamed, every single one would have been nightmares. I showered, letting all the physical aches rise out of my joints with the steam. It was Sunday, but I still had to do work. I had taken the day off yesterday, today, I had modeling auditions and perhaps contracts to sign, a photo check from my previous shoot, and then dinner with my parents. I dreaded all of it-I had fun modeling, but I was in no mood to do anything. Going to the studio, they did my hair and makeup, and then told me to hurry and change into my clothes. Even though I didn't like it, the outfit matched me exactly.

My runway walk was harried and as I stopped in front of the judges, I bended my shoulder forwards too much. Outrageous movements suited me today, and to my surprise, it suited the judges as well. "Daring," I heard one say, and I was pleased. Like I hoped, I received a few offers, all for semi-famous designers. None as famous Hikaru and Kaoru's mom, but it would do. Signing most with a flamboyant signature after consulting my agent, who happened to be my aunt, I laughed as if I did this for fun. While it was fun, I most certainly did not do it for fun. Still, I checked over the photos taken from what was soon to be the fall collection for commoners. They all looked natural and not as expensive. If Haruhi had a sister, she would like this, I decided, and checked them off. Last and least liked was the dreaded dinner. Or, as I like to call it, non-dinner. Dinner with my parents is stiff and formal; to say the nicest thing possible about them would be to say that they pass the salt when asked. I prepared myself, and, wearing a Victorian-style dress to please my relations, I helped myself to minimal portions of foie grass and caviar and arranged it about my plate to make it seem as if I were eating a lot. I ate quickly and answered their one-sentence questions about my day. I supplied them with what they wanted to hear: I signed a new contract with soon-to-be famous Burberry Children's Couture, and had pleased a renowned judge with my catwalk. They didn't ask about my life, and I didn't supply them with reasons to.

When the ordeal was over, I looked at my schedule and cleared plans for the next day. I would be attending Ouran then. I would also speak to my mother about a transfer. What can I say, other than I was dying to hear more of the story? Heading off to bed, I succumbed to another dreamless, restless, void that I knew to be a nightmare of nothingness.

The next day, I truly did go to Ouran. No, I didn't go in during school hours, but I had permission from the school caretakers to roam the gardens once more. The head gardener did warn me not to go a-plucking again. While I had good intentions in mind, I had ruined the school's dandelion garden. When free period come, I went towards the direction of the Third Music Room; I knew it now, and I burst in, excited for the next journey in my mind. I had not calculated that Kyouya would be there-but of course he would, he was the Shadow King, of course. Looking bemused, he spoke to me. "Sakura-chan, I never thought you would willingly visit me at Ouran." The cocky idiot. No, I would never visit him at Ouran. Clearing my throat, I said clearly, "I'm looking for Tamaki." His wry smile led way to a confused point in the corner. People were huddled around in a mound, and I dashed away to look at what they were fawning about. "Tamaki-sama, I never expected commoner's tea to be so good, like commoner's coffee was!" Swooned one. "Tamaki-sama, I cannot drink it, unless you give it to me mouth to mouth!" Squeals of glee followed this one. I sighed, and pushed my way through the elated crowd. "Tamaki!" I demanded. When I had his attention, I asked bluntly, "Could you finish the story?" At this point, it was not enough that the story had removed my mind from the agony of my life; now I was fixated on the sorrows of little Cosette's story. Smiling, he asked the ladies charmingly to settle down, and he continued the story. "Cosette had grown into a fine lady then, and she had fallen in love…" Once more, the unknown Tamaki emerged, dazzling not just I, but those around me as well. We were bewitched. Some had tears in their eyes, some had stars in theirs, yet all were transfixed. When free period ended, the rest of the Ouran girls reluctantly headed to class. I stayed behind, of course, because I did not want to get twigs in my stockings any more. I sat there, I think, for the rest of the time until school was officially over, and club time had started. Sitting on the couch, I raised my head when a weight sunk in next to me. Energized, I hoped to see Tamaki and his wonderfully eloquent words again. Instead, I saw Kyouya again. I harrumphed, looking the other way, refusing to acknowledge that this person had once been my dearest friend.

"Sakura-chan," he spoke, confusion mixed with kindness in his familiar, rich voice. I turned so that I could just barely see him out of the corner of my eye, willing him to make amends and speak up. "Sakura-chan, what did I do wrong?" His simple question pierced me, and I stood up, indignant. How could he not know the pain he inflicted on me? I let the story absorb me quickly, and Kyouya just pulled me out again. Where was my Kyou-kun? This, this stranger, I did not know, I did not recognize. Just as the doors flew open with Tamaki and a fresh crowd of people, I yelled at him. "KYOUYA HONTONI WA BAKA DESUKA? ARE YOU REALLY AN IDIOT? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I ran, tears decorating the floors of the Third Music Room. With a heart of lead, I did not think I could will myself to go on. That was when I felt the rush of air beside me, and a hand reaching out to grab my own. I stumbled, and fell. On the floor, I was having a meltdown. In front of all these people, too! I looked up to see who had been so rude to me.

Fujioka-san? Haruhi? I blinked rapidly. The disgrace! I had been treaded on by a commoner. My only thought I could clearly distinguish out of my agony was the rage. In retrospect, I don't think it was like that. I could care less what pedigree this boy had come from, but I had to find an outlet for my hurt. He stood up and apologized profusely, and offered me his hand. I slowly accepted, not knowing what to do. Standing up, I saw that I was at least a head taller than he, but he looked directly at me. "Would Sakura-san want to go somewhere else at this time?" That boy was sincere, but his unknowing charm radiated from him. Slowly, in a still not-thinking mode, I left with the feminine host.

So that's how it was. We had walked to his house, a commoner's simpleton apartment. I sat politely, sipping the watery tea that was a bit too sweet for my bitter emotions. I noticed his fluid hand movements; he seemed very experienced at taking care of himself. Without even realizing it, I had begun to smile again. He then requested that I allow him to change into something perhaps a bit more comfortable. I agreed, and tried some commoner's cookies he claimed to have bought at the supermarket. I was glad to have some nourishment, but I didn't taste anything. All I tasted were like flour and water; I didn't understand why my hands were shaking so much either. Looking to the side, I saw a small shine, with a smiling woman's photo inside it. I stared intently, thinking after quite some time that this had to be Haruhi's mother. She looked so different from mine, happy, content; with a victory pose she looked invincible. Then, I heard footsteps and turned back. This Haruhi was also very strange. "Haruhi," I asked, realizing the obvious, "You're a girl?" She laughed, sounding much like a girl now that I came to notice it. "That's what Tamaki-sempai said as well." Strange to think that I would have the same thoughts as the King. "Of course," she added, "He was the last to notice. Kyouya-sempai knew right away though." I stiffened, not wanting to think of Kyouya at all. Sensing she had treaded on a wound not yet healed, Haruhi changed the topic.

"Did you know, I think I might be falling in love?" She said this in a matter-of-fact manner, but still sounded unsure. I looked up, always interested in someone else's love issues. "Tamaki-sempai is always there and I don't know what to think around him." Her hands closed around the cup, as if she had to force herself to say those words. I realized a vital part of this girl's life had come along and that she needed to act-it was the breaking point that would define the rest of her life… and yet, I didn't realize this myself until later. Continuing on, I tried to help. "But Tamaki is an idiot," I interjected. "He'll never know your feelings if you don't tell him." Haruhi smiled a sad smile, but asked me, "But isn't it better not to change the way we are now? I think that is what Tamaki-sempai thinks, and I'm beginning to think it too. If he doesn't like me back, what will I do?" I was jolted-this was the exact thing I thought not so long ago! Looking back on past experiences, I spoke to answer not only her problems, but mine as well. "Things will change no matter what you do to them. That is why it's better to be confident and say these things out loud. I think that its best that way… but I know, it requires a lot of energy to put into motion, but I guess if it starts, it will never go back, right?" She smiled. "Perhaps your right," she said thoughtfully, "But perhaps you are also wrong. How will we ever know?" I realized I was not going to convert her at this time, only that I had helped my self trying. Gradually, I eased into Haruhi's life, asking her questions and answering hers. I suppose what I needed was a friend at the time, since Kyouya was no longer mine. He was a stranger to me now.

After a while, I realized the time, and bid Haruhi adieu. I had to go and any longer and I would severely hurt her expense-wise. Already she had to open several new cookie boxes, and I had felt the weight of new fat layers adding themselves to my skin. I made a mental note to send her my sweets, to cut back on weight and for her to delight in the pastries. She would like that. I giggled as I walked home, holding hope afresh to my skin.

I didn't go to Ouran, luckily, I had no desire to anymore. I just didn't know what to do. Going to my own school, I talked with my friends, and faced the stupid girls that mocked me. This I knew this reality. I laughed with those who laughed with me, and ignored those who laughed at me. My birthday was approaching, April 5th. I giggled my sweet 16! It was a rite of passage into womanhood, and I said as much during my next meeting with the Hitachins. They grinned and changed the topic. Okay, so maybe I should have kept my excitement to myself. In any case, I was planning, and planning took a lot out of me. That night, I lay down to sleep and drifted into long chased after dreaming. When was the last time I had a peaceful night of sleep? I may have been dreaming, but this was no happy sheep dream.

That dream was multi-colored, a mixture of hippy psycadelia and brown-black-white splotched negative. I tossed and turned, seeing the smiling faces of my friends, and the glaring faces of the cliques at school. I began to cry silently, whimpering in the dark, alone. Splotches of paint in strange colors warped inward as I saw memories of the past. Kyouya indifferently looking forward, a smile on the corner of his face, my best friend Akira sob the words goodbye to me. No sound accompanied the dream, but as I remembered it, the sounds leapt out to me, causing the memory to warp into something so much stronger. As I gasped in my bed, I felt a wave of sunlight over my head and the word, "Sayonara." Goodbye forever. I strained to grasp the familiarity of those words. Were they a memory so strong it was best to forget? Or a forewarning of the words I would hear soon? There was only one thing I knew for sure, and that was that it was I who said those words.

The next day I decided I had to do something. Like I had told Haruhi, things were moving too fast for me to slow down. A jolt would end it all. Good bye, Kyouya! I decided this, not on my own, but after I received a call. Stupid rich people with their Unidentified numbers on Caller ID! Well, I'm guilty of it too, but still… Kyouya called me and spoke, not realizing, I bet, that his voice was piercing my heart until it bled. "The Host Club revenue dropped sharply by an entire 4.021%. The few that requested me think you're my girlfriend. Happy now, Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan, what did I do to make you so angry? Can't you tell me? Its because of you Tamaki ignores me, it's because of you Hikaru and Kaoru snicker around me. I don't understand you, Sakura-chan!" I almost screamed, but bit my tongue. If I couldn't keep my mouth in check, I would have said, "Its because of you my heart is dying!" He hung up, leaving me with a dial tone. And no one leaves Hanabi Sakura on a dial tone. This, actually, was the reason I decided to be true to my dream. Not because I was angry, which I was, but it was the dial tone that made me boil with rage. I thought: better to resolve all of this before my 16th birthday. Otherwise, it wouldn't be as sweet, right?

This is why, on the last Saturday of the month, I found myself at the gates of Ouran, yet again, but decidedly for the last time. I walked in, and bravely pushed myself into the Third Music Room. It took a while to find him, but I looked for Kyouya in a maze-themed room. When I saw him, I received a cold reception from Kyouya, but I didn't care. Walking up to him, I simply said, "I wish to make amends." Still, he said nothing. Pointing to a map, he circled the destination in the middle, gave it to me, and was off. I studied it. Should I go? Or should I leave, while my dignity and his were both still fully intact? When I came to my answer, with grim determination I set off to find him.

When I finally got there, He was lounging carelessly on the cold marble bench. I stood in front of him, his casual posture annoying me. "Making amends to everything I've done to you in the past few days, here I go!" I tried to sound happy, but I knew that what I was about to do was not good at all. I slapped him. "That's for being a burden." I said in a shaky voice. He looked shocked. Good, he should be. "This is for causing you trouble when I visited you." I sat next to him and looked at him in the eye, my eyes full of tears. I gently kissed his smooth, unforgiving face. Gulping, I knew I had to continue. "And this is for falling in love with you." I bent over and kissed him on the lips, gently, softly. After I had no breath left, I spoke again. "And this is for giving up on you." I leaned in by his ear and whispered. "Sayonara." Then, I left the maze with as much quiet dignity I could muster.

Once I got to the gates, I whispered silently to the open air, "Sayonara, Ouran."

In the end, I never did plan a birthday party. I don't know why, I just didn't. Like any other day, going to school, coming back, going to a model audition, and going home again. No dinner with my parents, but they sent me a card. How thoughtful. I spent the rest of the day in bed, staring at the ceiling and crying to myself. My eyes may have been dry, but my heart was crying enough to pass even the Great Lakes of America. It was, I don't know, 9-ish when I got a text. The Hitachins. 'Happy Birthday,' it said 'go to XX Lane at AAA Drive. It's on our street.' I texted back, 'no. too tired. Lots of stuff to do.' They saw right through it. 'If you don't come, we'll send someone to get you.' I laughed and sent the next one back quickly. 'Sure. They can try.' I called the security at the front gate. It was officially a challenge.

They sent Mori-sempai. Of course they'd let him through as soon as he said the magic words 'Sakura-chan's birthday.' Love you too, Security, but someone's going to get fired. Again. He somehow got into my room as well. Maids, what did you learn about not giving handsome men key's to your mistress's bedroom? I refused to see him, but he blindfolded me and picked up my struggling form, then dashed through the halls. Oh yeah, definitely going to fire some people later, I thought. Okay, I definitely did not know where I was, but someone shoved a casket into my hand, and said "Guess who it's from!" I tried to place the voice… "Hikaru? Kaoru?" I was rewarded with a bark! I opened the casket, and a dog jumped out and started licking me! I love dogs! Someone wrestled the little doggy away from me, and I was in possession of a hand wrapped present. "Haruhi-chan!" I began to unwrap it, carefully because I didn't want to rip the paper, I felt… actually, I had no idea what it was. "It's not much, but I made a pillow cover…" I loved it-it must have taken Haruhi a long time to make! Opening the next present, I felt… Mori-sempai's gift? A sword! Of course. Umm… why would he give me a sword? Then I felt something sticky. A_ chocolate_ sword! Ah! This was Honey-sempai's present, too! I broke off the handle, but then let my new hyperactive doggy lick it to shreds. Lastly, I felt strong hands place a box into my hands. This was probably the last present. Um… Tamaki? As I said the name aloud, I heard it vibrate along the walls of this place… where was I? I suddenly felt very, very alone. I heard Tamaki's voice gently bounce off of my own comment. "Iie. Just open it." No? Then who? My parent's don't send me anything except trouble. My friends don't know my birthday-no fault of their own, of course. I just didn't tell them. Opening the small velveteen box, I gasped as my blindfolded self felt a small ring. A ring? Eew, I didn't want to get married! I left it in my lap, unwilling to touch it, yet too beautiful to drop.

"It's Sakura-chan's favorite, ne? Pure diamond, pear cut, set on a silver mount. Sakura-chan told me in the fifth grade." I was stunned. My ice-cold hands settled around the box. "Iie, Kyouya-san, I much prefer the princess cut these days," I smiled through shaky breath. I would treasure it anyways. What was I saying? I didn't like him anymore! I gave up on him already-wasn't my calling him by his full name and honorific testament to that? A dark chuckle sounded next to me, and I saw light again as Kyouya gently unfolded the cloth around my eyes. "So cold, Sakura-chan." My voice would not come out; I glanced quickly at the rest of the host club. They quickly turned around and walked away. As I glanced down at the gently sparkling jewel in my lap, Tamaki's voice echoed through the cavernous space I now saw as a beautiful hall. "It looks like you two need to talk things through a bit." I heard a giggle from Haruhi as she followed Tamaki out.

A gentle hand lifted up my face, caressing me softly. I looked up, realizing my tears were blurring the image I saw. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. You must think me an idiot for the way I've been acting." How his voice made me melt! Sobbing quietly, my voice shook with effort as I tried to speak. A handkerchief roughly wiped away my tears, revealing red eyes, but clear sight. Staring at him, I swallowed and found the strength to speak. "K-kyouya…san…" He bent down to a knee, and looked at me fondly. Wasn't it too late for these emotions? My heart beat in rapid motion like a dance, and I am sure my face was the rugged color of faded stop sign. Leaning closer, he whispered, "Whatever happened to 'Kyou-kun'?" Now, my face was burning in a furious blush. "Kyouya, what are you doing?" I dropped the honorific, but I refused to call him by that name. A sly grin on his face, he looked at me directly. "Making amends, Sakura-chan." And with that, the devious shadow king kissed me.

I enjoyed it for about two _seconds_, but then pushed him away. "This is wrong." He looked shocked, and pulled back, eyes still level with mine. "Kyouya should only kiss the person Kyouya likes. And I know for sure that it isn't me." I got up, and placed the beautiful ring on the chair. With sadness floating beside me, I left through the nearest door possible. I didn't notice the host club, my dazed stage covering that much from my eyes, but as I left, I began to walk home.

I was surprised that not only did I know the way home; but that I could even walk there in the stupor I was in. I wore my modeling clothes from that day-the winter season's style; though I was surprised I was allowed to steal it away from the studio. Thick fringed boots were my wonderful comfort as I trudged through the streets. As I got home, I had no strength to do anything but quickly change and then sleep.

_So that is how it ended, with my heart broken and in despair. Ootori Kyouya, my one-time one-sided love, had hurt me in a way that would never leave me. It is tragic, but that is the way of the heart-when blinded by love, no one can notice the danger until they've already fallen._

**~A/N: Hello, this is JuniperScaymoore. I wrote this story originally as a KyouyaXOC story, but it turned into an angst. Oops! If you stuck with me until the end, then I thank you! Please review, and know I will make a sequel! **

**PS: Not counting this A/N, the word count was 8,024 words and 12 pages! Wow!**


End file.
